1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to colored particles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where an ink containing colored particles, e.g., pigments, are applied to a recording medium, if fine colored particles are employed, scattering of light on the recording medium due to the colored particles can be suppressed. Therefore, along with an increase in content of colored particles in an ink solution, an image density on the recording medium can be increased. Moreover, fine colored particles are easily densely filled into pores of an ink receiving layer and a support of the recording medium, so that physical interaction occurs between them and good scratch resistance is exhibited.
Examples of methods for producing fine colored particles in the related art include mechanical methods by using dispersing apparatuses, e.g., sand mills, roll mills, and ball mills (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 05-112732 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-302229).